Surf's Up
Surf's Up is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin Summary Surfer Pablo wants to surf at Tiki Beach, but a Mystery Lifeguard tries to prevent him from finding the beach until he sees that Pablo and his fellow surfers Tyrone and Uniqua have learned enough rad moves to surf there. Recap ﻿Pablo is in the backyard, standing on the picnic table. He introduces himself to the viewer as Surfer Pablo, who is surfing right now. He sings Surf's Up as he pretends to surf. The backyard transforms into a beach and Pablo shows the viewer his dune buggy. He walks in the sand and meets a lifeguard. The lifeguard tells Pablo that he is the Mystery Lifeguard. Pablo asks where Tiki Beach is, the most "rad" beach there is. Austin asks Pablo if he knows any special moves for surfing. Pablo does "the monkey", but Austin tells him that it is not a rad move. Pablo then shows him the "triple-whip". Austin confirms to him that the "triple-whip" is a rad move. He asks if Pablo knows any other rad moves, but Pablo tells him that the "triple-whip" is all he knows. The lifeguard misleads Pablo, pointing in both directions, telling him "it might be this-a-way, or it might be that-a-way". Pablo casually remarks to the viewer that the lifegaurd is being mysterious. Austin then tells him to look for tall palm trees. Pablo leaves the area. As he drives away, Austin regrettably tells the viewer that he tricked him, because he doesn't have enough moves to surf Tiki Beach. Pablo cruises in his dune buggy as he sings Cruisin' the Dunes. There he meets Tyrone, and asks the moose if he is at Tiki Beach. Tyrone answers no, and corrects him and says that this is Tall Palm Beach, and the beach got its name by having so much tall palm trees. Pablo asks Tyrone if he has and rad surf moves and Tyrone answers yes, telling him that he can do the "funkadilly". He demonstrates his moves while singing Rad Moves. They ask the same lifeguard, this time at Tall-Palm Beach, where Tiki Beach is. The mystery lifeguard asks about their rad moves. Pablo and Tyrone demonstrate for Austin that they can do both the "funkadilly" and the "triple-whip". Austin is slightly more impressed than before. He asks them if they know any other rad moves, but Pablo and Tyrone tell him that they don't know any others. The mystery lifeguard then tells them to just keep going till they find pink sand. As they leave, Austin tells the viewer that he tricked them into going somewhere else because they still don't have enough rad moves to surf Tiki Beach. He sings Mystery Lifeguard. Pablo invites Tyrone to ride in his dune buggy along with him. Tyrone accepts as they sing Cruisin' the Dunes once again. They reach a beach with pink sand, just as Austin described. They meet Uniqua and ask her if this is Tiki Beach. Uniqua tells them that it is not Tiki Beach. It is Pink Sand Beach, because of all the pink sand. They ask her if she has any rad moves and she demonstrates her move, the "runaround", as she sings Rad Moves. Austin drives by in his buggy and tells the surfers that he has been watching their moves, and tells them the correct direction of Tiki Beach, but Pablo realizes that he is the same mystery lifeguard that mislead them before. "I bet he knows where Tiki Beach is!" Uniqua exclaims happily. "And I bet he doesn't want us to find it!" Tyrone says. The trio follow him in Pablo's dune buggy as they sing Cruisin' the Dunes for the third time. They follow Austin to Tiki Beach, but they do not realize that it is Tiki Beach. Pablo's tiki necklace pulls him forward, frightening him. His two friends try to pull him backwards, but the necklace keeps pulling. They get the jewelery off of him, but it lands near a tiki. Pablo picks it up and sees the tiki: the Tiki Beach tiki! He then knows that he has succeeded. The three surfers ask the mystery lifeguard why he had been trying to keep them from finding Tiki Beach. Austin tells them that he had to, because he is the guardian of Tiki Beach. They surf the waves and show off their moves while singing Surf's Up. ''Pablo invites everyone over for grilled cheese at his house. They all accept as the beach transforms back into the backyard. They sing the end song and enter Pablo's house. Pablo opens the previously closed door and shouts "Cowabunga!". Reception ﻿This episode became one of the most popular ''The Backyardigans episodes, mainly with boys. Plush toys of Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone in surfing outfits were sold based on this episode. A talking Pablo figure was created, saying different phrases from this episode. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Surfer Uniqua) *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo (Surfer Pablo) *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone (Surfer Tyrone) *Jonah Bobo as Austin See also *Surf's Up (song) *Cruisin' the Dunes *Rad Moves *Mystery Lifeguard *Tall-Palm Beach *Pink-Sand Beach *Tiki Beach Category:Episodes Category:Season 1